


В пяти футах

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Дверь в спальню находится в пяти футах. Но порой даже пять футов — это слишком далеко.





	В пяти футах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Feet Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106439) by [Madeleine_Ward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/Madeleine_Ward). 

Иногда Баки все еще застают врасплох физические возможности нового тела Стива.

«Нового», — все еще думает о нем Баки, хотя прошло уже больше семидесяти лет.

«Нового», — хотя теперь он знает его как свое собственное.

Сила угнездилась глубоко внутри Стива, в самой его сердцевине. Она исходит от него как тепло, как неуязвимость... как угроза — в те моменты, когда это необходимо. И теперь он бедрами прижимает Баки к стене, крепко и отчаянно держа руками за талию. Теперь это похоже на одержимость.

Он двигается внутри Баки глубокими и уверенными толчками, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, целуя вдоль горла, посасывая сверхчувствительное местечко возле челюсти. Его дыхание согревает кожу. От тихих стонов и восхищенного бормотания становится еще жарче.

Баки прижимается к нему, проводя кончиками пальцев по плечам и спине. Он словно растворяется в ритме движений Стива, прижимающего его к стене всем своим весом. Через плечо Стива он видит, как лунный свет струится в открытое окно и ползет по полу гостиной, разливая по комнате серебристо-синий.

Дверь в спальню — в пяти футах.

Но cейчас даже пять футов — это слишком далеко.

Баки видел, как Стив смотрел на него весь вечер, каким горячим и почти осязаемым был его взгляд. Всепоглощающее желание делало его небесно-голубые глаза почти черными. Стоило им оказаться наедине, Стив накинулся на него ураганом из губ и рук. Баки не противился, потому что его пронизывал до костей тот же яростный голод. То, сколько раз они трахались на полу в гостиной или на спинке дивана, доказывало их взаимное желание: отчаянное, нетерпеливое и всеобъемлющее.

Глаза Баки закрыты. Он откинул голову, позволяя Стиву прикусывать его шею и царапать щетиной нежную кожу. Баки проводит руками по волосам Стива, пропускает между пальцами шелковистые пряди и с силой тянет на себя, чтобы почувствовать стон, который эхом отдается в груди, прижатой к его собственной.

Где-то позади него в стене есть отверстие: дырка в обоях, в которую когда-то был вставлен крючок для картины. Он чувствует, как неровный край царапает кожу спины, когда Стив трахает его, сдвигает выше, выше и выше над этим местом. Он знает, что ни одна метка на его теле не останется надолго. Но надеется, что она не исчезнет прежде, чем он получит шанс ею полюбоваться.

Имя Стива тяжестью лежит на кончике его языка, и Баки позволяет этому имени временами слетать с его губ. Их тела крепко прижаты и двигаются вместе, руки отчаянно цепляются друг за друга. Они словно пьют воздух друг друга, делясь им, как и всем остальным в этом мире.

Стив вздыхает, что-то неясно бормочет, не отрываясь от кожи, и поднимается поцелуями обратно к губам Баки. Он жадно прижимается всем телом, словно хочет, чтобы они оба забыли, что являются отдельными существами. И они забывают. Все, что Баки знал и помнил о том, кем он был без Стива, давно растворилось в ощущении Стива внутри него, в следах ногтей на бедрах, в бисеринках пота между телами. Существовать они могут только вместе — единым целым.

Стив посасывает нижнюю губу Баки, втягивает ее между зубами, гладит языком изнывающий рот. Он перехватывает бедра, удерживая собственнически и настойчиво, как будто Баки ничего не весит. Он уже готов выскочить из собственной кожи.

Он не понимает, что дрожит, пока Стив не говорит ему об этом, не разрывая поцелуя. Баки проглатывает слова, дрожь охватывает его тело. Он не может ответить. Он может только прижиматься плечами к стене, а бедрами — к Стиву и тереться членом о плоский живот. Стив двигается вместе с ним, прижимается к нему всем телом. От Баки остались только загнанные стоны, которые застревают в горле.

Губы Стива, прижатые к его уху, шепчут признания, которые звучат по новому в призрачном лунном свете, хотя Баки слышал их всю жизнь: «Ты мой, Бак... только мой». Стив движется напротив и внутри, будто хочет доказать это. Как будто он не доказывал это всю свою жизнь, и Баки чувствует, как дрожит и рассыпается на части под его весом.

Он тонет в этом жаре, растущем между бедрами, и позволяет Стиву взять его, целиком и полностью.

Прямо у стены их гостиной. Спальня в пяти футах от них.

Потому что для них даже пять футов — это слишком далеко.


End file.
